Bragas para San Valentín
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: •One-shot• Una sola palabra de más o de menos, puede cambiar totalmente el significado de algo. —Pero… Sango ¿Y sí no le queda? InuYasha la tiene muy grande." #Para toda la gente sexy.


¡Holaaaa! acá les vengo con un regalo para todos aquellos que me leen, que no me leen, los que no saben que escribo y los que ni siquiera saben que existo. Para todos. Ojalá pasen este día con los que quieren (Hey!, nos es día sólo de los de los enamorados. Forever alone |o|) y sino que por lo menos no sea una mierda :)

Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews, gente sexy. Y en cuanto a mis otras historias, so... pronto.

PD. Este One-shot es un intento de humor, así que, sí vomitan lo comprenderé. El humor no es lo mío.

**Disclaimer:**

1. InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

3. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y sí la tomas, te castro.

* * *

><p>"Bragas para San Valentín."<p>

_Por Mlle. Janusa._

_Para la gente sexy._

* * *

><p>InuYasha se encontraba con la oreja pegada a la pared, desde hace días Kagome andaba muy nerviosa por un tal <em>Valentín<em>, eso escuchó decirle a Sango cuando esta le preguntó la razón de su inquietud.

¿Quién era ese Valentín? ¿Y porqué hacía que Kagome estuviera tan ansiosa?

Harto de la poca claridad con la que se podía oír desde allí, salió de la habitación, con suma precaución.

Se encontraban de acogidos en la mansión de un terrateniente luego de ahuyentar una "nube de malas energías" que, según Miroku, se cernía sobre esta y para desgracia de él, y de un sollozante Miroku, les asignaron habitaciones separadas de las chicas, así que ahora ellos dos tenían que dormir con Shippō.

Dio una vuelta a los cuartos y verificó que nadie, además de los guardias de la entrada, estuviera despierto y se dispuso a escuchar cómodamente la conversación.

— ¿Lo traes contigo? — Escuchó que Sango preguntaba con suma curiosidad — ¿Puedo verlo?

Al parecer Kagome hizo caso a su petición, puesto que, un gemido de asombro salió de sus labios.

—Es…es, muy raro y,pues como los que tú usas. En serio, tu época es muy rara pero yo digo que si le gustan.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Crees qué le guste o no? —Instigó la azabache con aprensión a la respuesta.

—Esta díficil, la gente aquí no los usa, o al menos no así. No son tan… como _esos_, esta bonito y todo pero, como te dije, la gente de aquí no los usa.

La chica se golpeó la boca con el dedo índice, ahora habría que prepara el como lo haría, tenía que ser un momento adecuado, no perfecto, de preferencia romántico pero no mucho porque a InuYasha no le gustaban esas cosas.

—¿Sango, se vería muy mal sí tomo la iniciativa?Es que, tú sabes, InuYasha es muy _penoso_ y no creo que él lo haga. Bueno, ni siquiera sabe lo que le tengo planeado.

El corazón del hanyō palpitó fuertemente, una serie de fantasías se desencadeno en su mente y no todas ellas eran admisibles para que un niño las viera, sin contar que la siguiente frase no ayudo en nada. Bien, sí ayudó, a subirle el líbido y de paso el ego.

—Pero… Sango ¿crees qué le quede? InuYasha la tiene muy grande y a lo mejor no le entra.

—Que va —Bufó la exterminadora —, la tiene como Miroku, normal.

Y con eso se bajó. ¡Lo estaban comparando con Miroku! ¡Un humano! Y él era un hanyō, por naturaleza tenía más de **todo** que cualquier humano, y en especial a su _amigo_.—Como sea, mañana se lo daré y Dios dirá —la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Mañana? No estaba listo aun; debía asearse un poco si quiera, llevaba un par de días sin bañarse o unas semanas. Se olisqueó. «Nah, pasaba, ese era el olor de un hombre».

Los paneles shōji* mostraron una sombra, gracias a las velas, de lo que ocurría dentro. La silueta de Kagome sostenía en lo alto algo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela triangular, estirándolo por los lados y las manos de Sango se posicionaron en la parte inferior, jalándolo.

Las muchachas siguieron hablando del mismo asunto por otro rato, hasta que se aburrieron y él también. De regreso a la habitación, se sentó contra la pared en su típica pose india y repaso en su mente toda la información obtenida:

Primero, el tal "_San Valentín_" o "_El día del amor y la amistad_" era una fecha en la que se obsequiaban cosas los enamorados, y uno que otro resentido social; según entendió de las palabras de Kagome .

Lo segundo; la persona "especial" a la que Kagome le iba a obsequiar algo era él, ¡él!

Y por último; el misterio obsequio. Era de la época de Kagome, extraño en esta, bonito, ella lo utilizaba, triangular y debía ser usado a la medida. Las piezas encajaron en una terrible y excitante verdad.

¡Le obsequiaría unas bragas para _San Valentín_!

Era el mediodía e InuYasha estaba paranoico, ante cualquier sonido por parte de la joven, pero ella actuaba como de costumbre, decidió que ella se debía de haber retractado y que sería mejor.

Al caer la tarde vio como todos la empujaban hacia él (con todos se refería a Miroku, Sango, Shippō y hasta Kirara).

«Hora de correr» pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ya estaban frente a frente.

Los murmullos irritaban sus sensibles orejas. Una caja de tamaño mediano, rosada y con un gran moño de listón del mismo color, fue puesta en sus manos.

—Feliz San Valentín, InuYasha —Musitó con la mirada fija en sus pies. Una ola de "¡Que se lo ponga, que se lo ponga!" llegó tras de ellos.

—Anda, pruébatelo InuYasha, espero te guste —Un tic en se instaló en la ceja derecha del ambarino al escuchar, ¿pensaban qué él iba a excibirse de esa forma? Por sus rostros, la respuesta era un sí —. Yo fui el modelo y consejero de la señorita Kagome .

El guiño de Miroku casi lo hace caer de espaldas, mas la caja fue la que cayó en su lugar, enseñado un pedazo de tela con dos orificios en sus lados. Se agachó y con manos temblorosas lo pusó delante de sus ojos.

Un gorro.

Tanto alboroto por un gorro. Un gorro tejido, de lana, que tenía orificios estratégicamente hechos para que sus orejas estuvieran libres.

—Un gorro —Susurró con sus ojos puestos en el. Era como habían descrito; bonito, pequeño y extraño —, así que, era un gorro.

—"¿Así que, era? " —lo interrogaron —, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

Sacudió su cabeza a los lados, agitando su cabellera, y de paso ahuyentando a un par de moscas que lo merodeaban.

El ambarino se tragó la vergüenza y el sonrojo, agarró el gorro se lo metió pero este a la mitad del camino no bajo. La cara de perplejidad de Sango y de decepción de Kagome no se hicieron esperar.

—Te lo dije. La tiene muy grande —Murmuró y cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro.

Sería mejor que la próxima vez le diera Ramen, o un perfume. Cualquiera de las dos, no había pierde.

* * *

><p>* Las puertas que se ocupan para dividir las casas japonesas. Hechas de bambú y papel de arroz.<p>

¡Gracias por leer!

Que pasen buen día y sus opiniones, bla bla y tomatazos en su respectivo review *indirecta*


End file.
